zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Volvagia
Subterranean Lava Dragon: Volvagia was a monster that plagued Hyrule, specifically Death Mountain, for many years. It flew through the air in a blaze of fire and dove unharmed through pools of molten lava. Volvagia was infamous among the Gorons for eating them alive, but was eventually defeated and slain by the ancient Hero of the Gorons. Characteristics Volvagia was a serpentine creature armored in red scales. It boasted two forelimbs equipped with claws and its cranium was covered, presumably, by a helmet-like exoskeleton. A fiery mane streamed from its neck which was capable of inflicting injuries when the dragon whipped its head. Although Volvagia lacked wings, it was capable of flight. The dragon inhabited environments of intense heat filled with molten lava. It spent its time submerged in the lava and would emerge to assail intruders with its breaths of fire. History Ancient history Volvagia was first discovered in ancient times. It was known for its appetite for Gorons and it spread fear and consternation throughout the tribe. Although Volvagia devastated a good portion of the race, it was finally bested by a hero of the Gorons who defeated it with the assistance of the legendary hammer inside the Fire Temple. Although little about the hero was known, his legacy as well as Volvagia’s would continue for generations to come. Reawakening After an untold number of years, Volvagia was revived during the Imprisoning War by Ganondorf. The ring of clouds surrounding Death Mountain caught fire to reflect the impending danger. Following the sequence of events, Ganondorf’s forces invaded Goron City and captured all the Gorons except Darunia, his son, Medigoron, Biggoron and the shopkeeper. The captured Gorons were imprisoned inside the Fire Temple for Volvagia to feed on. Ganondorf executed the deed to exemplify the fate of the races whom opposed his despotic rule. Fortunately, Link caught word of Ganondorf’s scheme before it could be accomplished. At once, Link headed for the Fire Temple where he met Darunia. The Goron chieftain told Link, outside of Volvagia’s lair, that he would attempt to seal Volvagia before it could escape, despite lacking the legendary hammer. He beseeches Link to free the other Gorons while he fought with Volvagia. Subsequently, Link ventured through the entire temple, liberated the imprisoned Gorons, and obtained the Megaton Hammer along the way. Then he returned to the room he had last seen Darunia and used the Boss Key to open the door to Volvagia’s pit. Once inside he discovered that Darunia was nowhere to be found and the path behind him melted as Volvagia emerged. Strategy After Volvagia flew out of the lava, it began to attack Link through an alternating pattern of exhaling streams of fire, bombarding the battlefield with boulders, raking him with its claws, or whipping him with its mane if he was close enough. Equipped with the Megaton Hammer, though, Link retaliated by smashing Volvagia’s skull each time it exposed its head to him from a lava pit. After being stunned by the hammer’s blow, Link either slashed the weakened dragon with his sword or struck it again with the Megaton Hammer. Ultimately, Link delivered the finishing blow and the dragon perished in flames. Then Link was brought to the Chamber of Sages where he discovered that not only was Darunia still alive, he was also the Sage of Fire who had awoken after Volvagia’s demise. Darunia thanked Link for saving the Gorons and presented him with the Fire Medallion. In the manga In the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga, Volvagia played a notably significant role. As a child, Link purchased the baby Volvagia in Hyrule Castle Town and befriended it. However, seven years later, the dragon was brainwashed by Ganondorf and became destructive. Link reluctantly decapitated Volvagia and in its final moments, the dragon recognized him, although he may have come back to life at the end of the manga when Link turned back into a child. Trivia *Link can climb across the sides of Volvagia's platform in the Fire Temple, just like the vines and metal fencing found throughout the game. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses